


An Illusion of Freedom - Prologue

by AgrippaSpoleto



Series: An Illusion of Freedom [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comic, Demons, Fairy Tale Elements, Fanart, Illustration, Lot of swapping and reversing stuff, M/M, Magic, Royalty, Slavery, War, flames, probably is a bit wonky on mobile because of the format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgrippaSpoleto/pseuds/AgrippaSpoleto
Summary: The blue city may have fallen but the world's destiny has not been decided yet. It may depend on the choices of a physician, neither plain nor simple, and a prince, who has yet to learn the true value of family.A Garashir Fantasy comic/illustrated story.





	An Illusion of Freedom - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I started drawing and writing this fairy tale/fantasy AU last year and I've decided to finally post it here. Mostly because I've finally found a title besides Age Swapped Garashir Fantasy AU and because I know how the next part is gonna play out. Part of it is already drawn...

The big files can be found here: [one](https://www.deviantart.com/worschula/art/Corrupt-Soul-part-one-779833015?ga_submit_new=10%3A1570225081&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1), [two](https://www.deviantart.com/worschula/art/Corrupt-Soul-part-two-779963567), [three](https://www.deviantart.com/worschula/art/Corrupt-Soul-part-three-different-version-779963774), [four](https://www.deviantart.com/worschula/art/Corrupt-Soul-Part-four-779830640), [five](https://www.deviantart.com/worschula/art/Born-In-Darkness-part-one-779970335), [six](https://www.deviantart.com/worschula/art/Born-In-Darkness-part-two-779994396) and [seven](https://www.deviantart.com/worschula/art/Corrupt-Soul-and-Born-in-Darkness-Endpanel-779851450?ga_submit_new=10%3A1570224730&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1).


End file.
